


Why do you love me?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Ian, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Sad Ian, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey and Ian are having a small argument about Mickey being more open, causing Mickey to question why Ian even loves him so much anyway.





	Why do you love me?

Mickey and Ian had been together for a while now and they were still hiding although everyone knew they were together causing Ian to get frustrated.

“I don’t know what you’re so afraid of Mick, everyone already knows” Ian shouted, he didn’t care how loud he was, who was going to hear him in the middle of nowhere. 

“You don’t get it” Mickey raised his voice defensively. 

“You’re right I don’t” Ian sighed, “I thought after you outed yourself everything would be fine between us.”   
Mickey, leaning against the wall of the building followed Ians sad eyes to the floor, gulping at what the red head could be thinking. Mickey managed to squeak out only one word, “Ian.” His skin basically shivered off the bone at the thought of losing Ian again. 

Ian read Mickeys face pretty well and nervous ticks, “I’m not going anywhere, I’m just frustrated” Ian sighed as he sat on the ground next to Mickey, grapping Mickeys scarred knuckles, tracing over the lettering to assure Mickey a sense of comfort. 

Mickey struggled with his sexuality a lot, he knew he was gay, he knew he loved Ian and he knew that Ian was who he wanted to be with it was just hard to handle the fact that he was a guy who happened to love another guy.   
“It’s just not the way it was for you, for me” Mickey mumbled, trying not to make direct eye contact with Ian.   
Ian tilted his head, obviously confused “it wasn’t easy for me, but this is who I am and I learned to love that. If I wasn’t gay, I wouldn’t have you.” 

Mickey couldn’t help but smile, it wasn’t often the pair were lovey dovey but when they were it always made him smile and Ian knew that.  
“Asshole” Mickey laughed as he bumped Ians shoulders with his.   
“It’s true though” Ian smirked as Mickey finally looked up at him.   
Mickey suddenly lost the smile to his face and looked down at his hands that Ians long lengthy fingers were still intertwined in.   
“I just don’t get it” Mickey said bluntly before Ian could respond he continued, looking over at Ian still, “I just don’t get what there is to love about me.”

Ian looked slightly upset “what do you mean?”  
“Why are you still here? We have this conversation all the time, I just don’t know what I would give you that would be worth keeping” Mickey mumbled, knowing his words would hurt Ian, Ian was always upset at the fact that Mickey didn’t think much of himself. 

Mickey expected Ian to be mad or leave but instead, Ian let go of Mickeys hands and sat in front of him. 

“What are you-“  
“Shut up asshole” Ian smiled to let Mickey know he was still in a playful mood “just listen.”  
Mickey nodded, knowing in fact that he really didn’t have much of a choice but to listen. 

“It’s about to get really gay in here” Mickey laughed sarcastically, as Ian just smiled.

“I’m still here because at the end of the day, I’ll never love someone the way I love you.”

Mickey opened his mouth to talk but Ian kissed him instead “just let me finish okay?”  
Mickey rolled his eyes playfully, he never liked the attention but he was genuinely curious about what Ian was going to say so he sat and listened. 

“We’ve been through too much shit together for me to turn my back on you because you’re struggling with coping. I might not seem like I get it but I do, I’m just impatient because I want to show you off” Ian looked Mickey in the eyes, seeing Mickey be genuinely shocked by that statement made his heart jump a little. Ian rubbed Mickey’s leg which caused Mickey to open his legs and Ian to sit in between them, the pair being closer than they initially where when they started this conversation. 

“You’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met; you care about everyone more than yourself. Growing up with Frank and Monica, I had never really seen that in a person before” Ian started to get nervous and was struggling to get the words out. 

“You don’t have to continue” Mickey swallowed; feeling like his throat was going to close at any moment, struggling with holding back any type of emotion.   
“No” Ian cleared his throat to continue, causing Mickey to slightly blush knowing Ian would probably go on forever if he let him. 

“We both were raised in households where love didn’t exist but you still love me, you love me past my disease” Ian chocked on his words a little, trying his best not to let out a tear. 

“You loved me when I wasn’t me” Ian squeaked out before a tear escaped his eye and he tried to quickly wipe it away but he didn’t have time to before Mickey was pulling him onto his lap. 

“C’mere” Mickey mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Ians neck, as Ian sobbed on his shoulder.   
“I just hate that you don’t see how special you are” Ian let out between sobs. 

“You make me feel special everyday” Mickey smiled, knowing that was probably the gayest thing he had ever said. 

Ian looked up from Mickeys shoulder and smiled, “that’s why I love you and much more.”   
Mickey just nodded, wanting to get out of this incredibly tense and romantic moment all Mickey could think to say was “want to go get some food?”

Ian laughed, knowing that was Mickey's way of apologizing, “yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
